


Play with Me

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gen, Language, Minor Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean and Sam realized a long time ago they were in love with their shy hunting partner, but never thought they’d ever had a chance. Needless to say, a random accident leads the boys to a shocking truth about her and hopes that just maybe they’ll stand a chance with her after all.





	Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty confident that this is the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written. I apologize for nothing. This was written for a birthday challenge on Tumblr. All errors are my own, gifs/pics found on google, and as always feedback is very much appreciated.

  


        Sam wondered down the hallway to your room looking for your laptop. He was in desperate need of a new one but since you were away on one of your weekend excursions he figured he could easily grab yours to finish the research he had been working on. He grabbed it heading back to the library as Dean brought out the lunch he’d been making for them.

     “Isn’t that Y/N’s laptop?” Dean asked as he took a bite out of his burger. “Sure she’d be okay with that?”

     “Yeah she’s let me use it before and I’m nearly finished.”

     “Awesome. Have you heard from her?”

     “Not since we talked to her last night,” Sam offered. “You know she’ll be back tomorrow with some weird story and ply you with pie and that’ll be it. Stop worrying.”

     “I can’t help it, Sammy. You know how she is. I mean to be a hunter she’s the shyest person I know. I worry,” Dean shrugs as Sam smiles at his brother.

     “I know what you mean Dean, but she lives with two guys she’s probably just visiting friends or something. Hell maybe she has a significant other I mean we’ve never seen her hook up with anyone before,” Sam trailed off when he thought about Y/N with someone and he could see that Dean agreed. Dean and Sam had several conversations once they realized they both had feelings for you. Although they ultimately decided that neither would pursue you unless you showed an interest, they knew you probably never would. Dean admired how strong you were despite your timid nature and Sam had this desire to protect you from the world.

   “Fuck yes, Daddy,” a breathless moan echoed through the bunker emitting from Y/N’s computer. “Harder! Come on Daddy harder!”

    “Jesus, Sam, on Y/N’s computer! You know the rules no porn in the common areas,” he joked as he looked at Sam. Sam’s mouth was dropped open and his eyes wide as he stared at the screen, “What’s wrong Sammy never heard of a daddy kink before?”

    “Dean, it’s Y/N,” Sam gasped as Dean jumped up rounding the table to stand next to Sam looking down on the computer’s monitor. Dean’s face quickly mirrored Sam’s as Y/N moved on the screen settling on her knees as the man came all over her chest. She smiled at the camera making a show swiping up some cum and licking her fingers clean before the video ended. Silence passed between the brothers before Dean sunk into the chair next to Sam.

    “Dude, what the hell?”

    “I don’t know Dean. I went to pull up the internet and the tab was minimized so I pulled it up and it was open to this page. It says she uploaded this video early this morning.” Sam looked back down as the page updated with a new video. He looked over at his brother swallowing, “Dean?”

     Dean’s eyes were dark as he looked back to Sam, “Play it.”

     Y/N sauntered into the frame wearing black lace lingerie being led to the bed by a man and woman on either side. They took their time slowly undressing her before the scene quickly changed and Y/N was pushed down on the bed and handcuffed her to the head board as the woman donned a strap on. The man and woman proceeded to take turns with Y/N until she was a squirming screaming mess on the bed begging for release when the video ended.

     Dean coughed moving to hide his beginning arousal, “So, Y/N’s a porn star?”

     Sam only shakes his head before scrolling through the page until he reaches the top with different tabs. Each marked with different categories like photos, videos, links, question and answers, links to lingerie and sex toys, and finally an  _about me_  section which Sam clicked on immediately, “Okay so she goes by Harley Havok and it says and I quote ‘I’m Harley and a dedicated submissive. I enjoy a bit of kink as it allows me to indulge in my fantasies and be taken care of. I share my adventures with you here as well as answer any questions so feel free to message me and chat. I also accept donations if you click on the handcuffs on the top of the page. All donations fund my submissive life including my outfits, toys, and hotel rooms. I have incentives for donations so check it out. Thanks for joining me and let’s play!’”

    “Fuck,” Dean exclaimed. “Is there anything else?”

    “Yeah, the question and answer section are videos where she answers fan mail apparently. Should we watch one?” Sam asked and Dean nodded as he swallowed. Sam clicked on the first one he came to on the list. You were wearing a plaid corset and mini lace skirt which caused the boys to chuckle. 

_“Hi, everyone! Thank you so much for all of my donations. It helped pay for a new riding crop and bed restraints. To everyone who hasn’t received your incentive don’t worry it’s coming and I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. Now onto my mail bag this week. First up ‘How often do you masturbate?’ Well, I’d say at least once a day or every other day. It depends on if I can get alone time as I’ve mentioned it’s hard with my two roommates especially since they cause most of my sexual frustration. Okay, next question ‘Do your roommates know you are a submissive?’ The short answer is no. The long answer is that in my day to day life I’m a very different person meaning I’m very shy and although I’d loved to submit to D and S I don’t want to make them uncomfortable. Maybe one day though. Okay and the last question for tonight. I’ve got a long drive home tomorrow so I’m packing it in early. Alright, this question is ‘Why do you refer to your roommates as D and S? Is that their names or what you think they’d be in a dom/ sub relationship?’ Wow, you guys are loving my roommates tonight if they knew about all this they’d be honored. So the D and S are actually their first initials it’s just a happy coincidence that it goes with my lifestyle. Although if I ever did fuck them they’d be Daddy and Sir respectively and that’s what I’ve named the dildos that I do my masturbation videos with. The last thing before we go this weekend will be the last weekend for a while for partner videos. My lovely dom couple has decided to retire due to their coming baby! Yay! I love them very much and wish them the best. But don’t worry about videos you’ll still get all the lovely pics and masturbation videos that your heart desires. Until next time I adore you!_

   Y/N blows a kiss as the video ends the silence palpable in the library now. Dean and Sam remain silent both ignoring the need for release emitting from their groin. Sam shuts your laptop pushing it away as he slumps in his seat allowing his head to fall back with a groan. Dean jumps up rounding the table practically bouncing with excitement, “Don’t be so dramatic Sammy this is perfect. We should tell her we know. She might be open to it now that we know.”

     “You’d be willing to share her? Really?” a genuine smile broke over Sam’s face. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it before. He and Dean had practically shared everything so a relationship wasn’t that far out of the realm. Not to mention this was you.

     “I’m crazy about her Sam and I know you are too,” Dean leaned over grabbing the edge of the table bracing himself as he took another deep breath. “We both care for her and since clearly she isn’t monogamous and wants us. We tell her and let her decide.”

     “This is crazy Dean,” Sam exclaimed but quickly chuckled. “Let’s do it. I don’t think I can pretend I didn’t see that.”

      Dean nodded, “We’ll tell her tomorrow night. I’ll make us a nice home cooked meal and then we’ll chat. Dean grinned nearly giddy as Sam agreed. They both talked a bit longer before calling it a night. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough.

***********

     You pulled your Jeep into your designated parking spot across from Baby and sighed shutting off the engine as you let your forehead rest on the steering wheel. Knowing this would be your last get away for a while had put a damper on festivities not to mention the fact that the news had blindsided you. You’d been Steve and Diana’s sub for years and just the thought of trying to find a new dominant made you anxious. You’d been crying the whole drive home feeling rejected and hoped you could slip into your room before the boys saw you. Grabbing your bags and the specialty pie you always returned with to distract the boys you made your way quickly into the bunker heading for your room. The fates decided you would not go unnoticed in fact, Dean seemed to be waiting for you just outside your door.

    “You’re home early?” Dean eyed you taking a sip from the beer bottle in his hand. His face turned serious, “Were you crying, Y/N?”

    “No,” you chuckled handing him the bag with the pies in it. “Just allergies I’m guessing. My eyes have been itchy and watery. Driving was rough.”

     “Well, we’re glad you’re back. Freshen up and we’ll meet you in the library. Dinner is almost ready.”

     “Oh Dee, I’m not really all that hungry,” you mumbled looking down trying to not let Dean on that something was wrong.

     “Nonsense sweetheart, you’ve been away all weekend and I’m cooking the most delicious steak you’ve ever seen. We’ll see you in about fifteen minutes, okay?”

     You nodded with a sigh slipping into your room before Dean said anything else. You went through your normal routine of unpacking before slipping into some leggings and a baggy t-shirt you’d stolen from Steve’s bag, his faint trace of cologne still clinging to the cotton. Pulling your hair up into a messy bun you quickly washed your face in the sink making sure all traces of tears had been cleaned away. Dean probably hadn’t bought the allergy comment but you knew he wouldn’t push either. Sam wouldn’t be so easy to appease and would press you for information, which was never going to happen. You fought back a wave of panic at either brother discovering your more sordid private life.

      A sharp knock at your door pulled you away from your thoughts as Sam called through the door, “Hey Y/N, supper is ready.”

      The door opened Sam’s wide dimpled face met yours, “Hey, Sam, miss me?”

      “You have no idea. Come on Dean’s outdone himself tonight,” Sam offered as he allowed you to take the lead into the library where he was absolutely right about Dean. Three place settings on actual glass plates with a bottle of wine and candles lit across the table and on some of the shelves.

     “Wow,” you managed as Dean held out a seat for you. You couldn’t keep the blush from your cheeks as Dean and Sam took a seat on either side of you. “What’s the occasion, Dean? This smells absolutely amazing I can’t wait to taste it.”

      “We just thought you probably had a long weekend and it’d be nice to have a meal together,” Sam nodded in agreement as all three of you dug into the meal.

      “So how was your weekend?” Dean inquired as you took a sip of the wine.

      “It wasn’t bad but it could have been better. I was actually going to tell you guys I won’t be going on any trips for a while,” you offered with a tinge of sadness.

      You missed the looks that Dean and Sam shared before Sam spoke up, “Well, that stinks but it’d be nice to have some lazy weekends around the bunker now. Wouldn’t it Harley?”

     “Yeah it does sound nice,” you had taken another sip when your eyes widened realizing what Sam had called you. You nearly choked looking to matching smirks from the Winchester brothers. “Oh my God, you know. You both know don’t you?” you demand dispute the tremor in your voice as you slowly place the glass back on the table. Dean quickly takes one hand but you can’t meet his eyes.

     “Y/N, will you please look at us?” Dean pleads. “It’s okay I promise.”

     You pull out of Dean’s grasp like it burns and fold your hands in your lap, “I…it’s not. It’s personal. I…I…I don’t w…want you g…guys to hate m…me.”

     Dean and Sam were out of their chairs and kneeling by you as you broke down in tears. You were ashamed of yourself because no one in your personal life was supposed to know. Sam and Dean each took a hand kissing it lightly feeling you with platitudes and assurances that they could never hate you. It made you wish they would be your dominants but it was only a pipe dream.

     “We’re serious Y/N we could never hate you,” Dean urged once more since you had been quiet for so long. “At the most, we were, well what were we, Sammy?”

     “Surprised,” Sam picked up quickly. “But not in a bad way. You’re just really shy so it caught us off guard.”

      “We thought it was really hot,” Dean added once Sam had finished. “In fact, I got off of on your videos. I’ve never come so hard before. Sammy might not admit to it but I wasn’t the only one.”

      Sam gave Dean another priceless bitch face before nodding at you rather shyly himself, “He’s not wrong Y/N. You are the prettiest submissive I’ve ever seen.”

      “So you and Dean know about the lifestyle?” you asked as you sniffed trying to hold back the last few tears.

      “Enough to make us dangerous,” Dean chuckled beside you pressing another kiss to your hand before climbing from the floor back into his chair as Sam repeated the gesture both of them having a silent conversation as you took another sip of wine.

      “Wow, I really didn’t expect you guys to be okay. I mean I know you must know by now that I’m kind of lusty over you both. This isn’t awkward for you?”

      “No, it’s the opposite actually,” Dean rubs the back of his head the sign of his nervousness. “Sam and I have actually been crushing on you for a long time.”

      “What?” you gasp not quite believing what he just said.

      “It’s true Y/N. We’ve both wanted you but thought you’d never be interested. Now we feel a little more hopeful. We actually wondered if you’d like new dominants because Dean and I would be happy to play along.”

      Okay so apparently you never made it back to the bunker alive or maybe not even at all. Perhaps a Djinn had found you and unlocked all the filthy thoughts you kept hidden of the brothers. Sam and Dean actively wanted you to be their submissive. The thought alone sent a wave of desire straight to your core. You squeezed your thighs together tightly to relieve the friction that it craved. You looked up with a blush as the brothers both watched you with rapt attention.

     “I think Princess likes it Sammy. Just the thought is making her hot isn’t it baby?” Dean questioned with a husky voice as he leaned forward resting his hand on your cheek. “May I kiss you, Y/N?”

      You could only nod as Dean’s wet plump lips pressed against yours gentling parting them as his tongue swiped across your mouth wrapping around your tongue as he pulled back placing a second lite kiss to your lips and pulled away. He wasn’t gone long before Sam was near you and you nodded eagerly wanted to taste him as well. Sam’s kiss was slightly rougher than Dean’s had been but just as pleasurable as he nibbled at your bottom lip before pulling away. Both kisses stoked the fire already threatening to consume you. Why hadn’t they found out sooner?

       “Do you want us Y/N?” Sam asks as you nod vigorously. He chuckles smiling at Dean, “Do you need to be Harley for it?” You nodded once more shyly but for the first time, you needed a speck of confidence. Being Harley Havoc gave you that and you were incredibly thankful they understood. “Why don’t you go get ready? We’ll clean this up and come get you. We have one more surprise for you.”

      You smiled as Dean added, “Actually if you have that plaid lingerie number we’d like to request that. You looked so fucking sexy in it.”

       “Okay, Dad…Dean,” you corrected unsure if they wanted that.

       “Princess?” Dean cocked an eyebrow at you as you blushed with a nod.

       “Okay Daddy,” you smiled at Dean before turning to Sam. “Sir, I’ll be ready soon.”

       “Go on then Kitten. Don’t be too long,” Sam’s voice had an edge now that made you vibrate with anticipation. Before anything else could be said you flew from the room back to your bedroom.

       You quickly rubbed some lotion into your skin before sliding into the lingerie ensemble and pulling your hair down. You were running your fingers through the tangles when you saw the box Steve and Diana had gifted you. It was a brand new black leather collar that they wanted you to give to your new dominant so that they would still be with you in a spiritual sense. You hoped Sam and Dean would be on board as you picked up the box before stepping into your black heels. You sat on your bed cradling the box waiting for them to come and collect you for their present. Your body was practically humming with anticipation and a desire to be touched and worshipped by the Winchesters.

        A sharp rapping on your bedroom door made you jump up still cradling the box. You approached the door slowly pulling it open as Sam greeted you with his patent dimpled smile. He held out his hand and you took it gingerly as he led you down the hall of rooms. He stopped in front of a room you had never been in as he looked back asking you to close your eyes for your surprise. You did so already trusting Sam and Dean completely. You’d hunted with them for years and there were many occasions where your life was literally in their hands. This was no different just slightly more intimate.

      A hand settled on your hips as a warm body pressed behind you pulling your hair away before peppering your neck with kisses. You slightly moaned at the feel of Dean’s lips. You knew it was Dean based on the softness of kisses, you’d already decided Sam was the rough one. Dean leaned forward to your ear, “Open your eyes, Princess.”

     You audibly gasped at the sight before you. The room once more lit by candles and rose petals decorated a path leading to the bed, and somewhere soft music played just loud enough to know it was there. It was magical, “I have no words this is beautiful.”

      “We wanted to make our first time together memorable,” Dean spoke stepping in front of you taking the box. “What’s this?”

      “A gift from my previous dominants, Daddy,” you answered as sweetly as you could before you dropped to your knees and placed your hands on your thighs. “Please, I need you both to put it on and claim me.”

     “How about one of us puts it on and the other takes it off?” questions Sam.

     “I would like that very much, sir.”

      Dean handed the box to Sam with a nod as Sam knelt beside you. He opened the box showing Dean the collar as he took it into his hands. 

Sam leaned down and fastened the collar around your neck with enough room to slip his two fingers into. You exhaled a deep breath feeling the leather before Sam pressed a kiss to your lips his hands tangling in your hair pulling enough for a moan to escape as you pulled away from his kiss.

     “Color system, Harley?” Dean’s voice was deeper now as it sounded from behind you. He may have been softer than Sam but there was no room to argue who was in charge.

     “Yes, Daddy, Sir, my color is green.” Sam groaned standing before pushing his pants down. His cock was bigger than you had imagined and you’d already imagined it pretty huge. He was only half hard but your mouth watered.

     “Put your hands behind your back and get me hard, Kitten,” Sam ordered. You did so quickly using your right hand to hold your left wrist so they would remain firmly behind you. You looked up leaning forward lightly skimming his cock with your lips as your tongue slipped out licking the throbbing vein that ran along his quickly thickening length, before pulling back and sucking the head of his cock into your mouth. Sam groaned sending a jolt of need to your core as you smiled around his cock before swallowing him down as far as you could. Sam’s hands immediately threaded into your hair gripping tightly as you looked up to meet his eyes. Sam’s face was red and his face was a mask of lust which spurred you on as you quickly began sucking on his cock until another hand was in your hair pulling you back off from Sam’s cock.

    “Sam said to hardness, Princess,” Dean growled in your ear. Dean pulled you to your feet as Sam smirked at his brother quickly wrapping his hand around his cock stroking it as Dean pulled you to the bed. Dean sat on the bed and pulled you over his lap picking up your skirt. You smirked when he groaned at the sight that you hadn’t put on any underwear, your own little present for your boys. “Look at this Sammy, Princess didn’t put on any panties.”

      “She’s a very bad girl, Dean, I think you should punish her,” Sam took a seat in a chair you hadn’t noticed. It was facing the bed and he spread his legs still fisting his cock.

      “Harley, we’re going to spank you for being bad and not listening. Count them out loud for me,” Dean demanded as his hand rubbed his hands over your ass. “Do you understand?”

     “Yes, Daddy, I’ll count them.”

     “Good girl,” Dean offered praise to you before his hand slapped your left cheek leaving behind a burning sting.

     “One.” * **slap** * “Two.” * **slap** * “Three.” And so it continued until each cheek was practically burning and you were panting with pleasure.

      “Come here Sammy, Princess, is fucking dripping,” Dean comments as two fingers drag through your dripping core. “Fuck Y/N.”

      You scramble off of Dean’s lap onto the bed against the head board away from Dean and Sam who both look concerned, “Y…y…you can’t call me that. Not with this!” You point at the collar as you tremble. Dean jumps up running his hands through his hair before Sam comes around the other side.

     “Daddy’s very sorry Kitten,” Sam climbs on the bed next to you. “Give him a minute and let Sir take care of you.”

     You nod as Sam takes a seat beside you and pulls you on his lap. He trails open mouth kisses down your neck and across the swell of your breast peeking up from the corset top as his cocks rubs against your core. Your arms wrap around his neck as you grind your core against him. Suddenly another set of lips are pressing along your back as the corset begins to loosen.

     “Daddy’s sorry Princess,” Dean apologizes as he nibbles on your earlobe pulling the corset off of you leaving just the small lace skirt. Dean’s hands quickly take your breasts pinching and rolling your hardened nipples through his fingers. You groan into Sam’s mouth pulling away as Sam’s hand slips between your thighs two fingers push into you as his thumb rubs circles over your clit. The combination of the Winchesters working you over forces you closer to the building fire in your belly. They each increase their ministrations as you gasp and grind against them. “You’re so responsive, Princess. Are you going to cum for Daddy and Sir? Right all over Sir’s fingers, hmm?”

      You whimper grinding against Sam’s fingers before Sam speaks, “Let go, Kitten. Let go now!”

      You scream as Dean’s teeth sink into your neck and Sam’s fingers reaching a punishing pace before they both pull away and you slump back against Dean’s broad chest. Sam makes a show of sucking your juices off his fingers before leaning forward and kissing you roughly.

      “How’s she taste Sammy?”

     “Like heaven, Dean. Like fucking heaven,” Sam grins as you chuckle.

     “Well then,” Dean steps off the bed before pulling you to the edge and pulling your legs up on his shoulders.  “I’ve always wanted to taste heaven.”

     “Please Daddy,” you plead desperately needing his mouth on you. Dean complies eagerly as his tongue traces your folds making your eyes roll back in your head. Dean’s eager and experienced and puts all other experiences that you’ve had to shame. Sam edges closer fisting his cock and smiling down at you.

     “Sir, would like for you to suck his cock? Would you like that Harley?” Sam asks and you want nothing more as Dean groans into your core as he begins fucking you with his tongue.

     “Yes, please, play with me,” you beg opening your mouth as Sam adjusts himself before slipping his cock into your mouth. Sam is big and you concentrate on breathing allowing him to push in as far as he can. You take over sucking up and down his length as his hands clutched into fists. Sam’s breathing is heavy and you feel that he isn’t going to last long. You pull off, “Will you cum in my mouth, Sir? I want to taste you.”

     Dean pulls away ending groaning, “Goddamn is she perfect. Princess, can Daddy fuck you while you suck off Sir?”

     “Yes, please, I need you inside me, Daddy,” Dean and Sam smirk before they move flipping you onto your stomach. Sam moves off the bed as Dean climbs on behind you pulling your ass up in the air. He makes sure you’re on the edge so Sam can reach your mouth and then slowly begins pressing his cock into your dripping folds from behind. Dean had worked you up close to a second orgasm with his tongue but feeling his cock was different. Dean was just as blessed as Sam in the cock department and the burn from the stretch as he slowly eased inside you was worth it. “Oh Daddy, fuck,” you cry out as Dean bottoms out not moving allowing you to adjust to his size.

      “Open up Kitten,” Sam orders and you do as he pushes into your mouth. Dean takes that as his note to move and slowly pulls out and before thrusting roughly causing you to cry out around Sam’s cock, which forces his cock to hit the back of your throat. The boys eventually find a rhythm Dean fucking into you as Sam pulls his cock out and vice versa. Dean’s hand reaches up stroking your nipples sending waves of pleasure through you.

     “Fuck, I’m not going to last,” Sam groans before his hands scramble to grab your head and he begins fucking your mouth chasing his orgasm. Tears are prickling at the corner of your eye as he roughly fucks your face and you couldn’t be happier. Sam and Dean are using you in every way you’ve dreamed and this is your heaven. “Kitten,” Sam warns just as he explodes into your mouth. You swallow as much as you can as Dean chuckles as he slows his pace before pulling out of you completely. You crawl towards Sam licking over his softening cock to and sit up on your knees making a show of cleaning off Sam’s cum from where it dribbled out of your mouth. Sam grabs your face pulling you into another rough dominating kiss before he lets go allowing you to fall back onto the pillows. “Now be a good girl for Daddy,” Sam orders as he steps away. Sam turns and leaves the room and you wonder why before Dean pulls your attention back to him.

     “Don’t worry Princess, he’ll be right back,” Dean offers before climbing over you pressing a knee between your thighs and you grind against it desperately seeking some relief for the last two near orgasms Dean has denied you. “Hmm, that feels good baby. You’re such a good little Princess for us. May Daddy fuck you now?”

     “Yes, please Daddy. I need your cock in me and I need to feel you cum,” you desperately need someone to fuck you and now. But Dean seems eager to please as he leans down kissing you before moving down and wrapping his lips around your left nipple. He swirls his tongue and bites softly before trailing kiss across your chest and repeating his actions to the right nipple. You continue grinding on his thigh before he pulls away as you whimper. “Patience Princess, I just want one thing.” Dean climbs off the bed and goes over to the chair Sam had sat in before coming back with something in his hands. You grin widely when you see it’s a tie, “May I tie your hands to the headboard, Princess?”

      You can only nod as he climbs next to you and pulls your hands up tying them to the headboard. Dean’s cock is right there and you finally have a good look at him as you lean forward swirling your tongue around the crown of his cock. You can’t quite reach to suck him down due to the way he’s restraining you but the hiss that escapes him from above you is satisfying as you continue to swirl your tongue around. Dean moves then finally finished tying you before he moves down the bed kissing your forehead, “What’s your color, Harley?”

      “I’m green Daddy,” he smiles moving over your before he slowing begins easing into you. It’s easier this time but his cock still stretches you deliciously. “Yes, Daddy, please. Please, Daddy, fuck me hard. I need you so bad!”

       Dean takes the plea and runs with it. His left-hand plants itself on your hip squeezing tightly as his right hand comes up and he pulls his finger through the loop on your collar, “Scream for me, Princess.” Dean begins thrusting at a punishing pace elicits moans, whimpers, and curses from your lips. He shifts and suddenly he hits directly on your g-spot and you nearly come off the bed but can’t due to his hand on your hip. Even more dismayed when you try to touch him and your hands are bound. The heat is quickly building and you’re not sure how much longer you can hold on as Dean thrusts into you with wild abandon. “God you feel so good. Like your pussy was made for me. You’re perfect, Princess.”

       You feel Dean losing rhythm and know that his release is imminent, “Kiss me, Daddy!” Dean removes his fingers from your collar before pulling you to him and kisses you as he increases his thrusts chasing erratically for his end.

       “Don’t cum until I do, Princess, understand?” He orders in a voice husky with exertion.

       You whimper but nod pulling against the tie around your wrists. Hoping to help you begin meeting his thrusts with your own as his hand slips from your hip and Dean moves down kisses your breasts again before he slows, “Fuck!” Without any other warning, Dean explodes inside you triggering your own release as you scream continue to thrust against him. The wave of euphoria passes over you before you slump to the bed. Dean falling on top of you burying his head into your neck and although it’s nice and you’d love to comfort him it’s hard to die with your hands tied above you. Dean must sense it and although the rest of his body makes no motion to move he reaches up and pulls the knot and the tie falls away. Your arms immediately wrap around his shoulders and you press a kiss to his head before exhaustion claims you and you fall asleep.

      You groan as warm hands trace over you, “Wake up, Kitten.” You smile opening your eyes to Sam. His hair is damp but he’s in his pajama pants and a white shirt. Dean is nowhere to be seen at the moment and Sam leans down kissing you on the cheek. “You were so good for us, Harley.”

      “Thank you, Sir. Where did you go?” you still wondered why Sam had left.

      “I’ll show you, Kitten. Hold on,” before you can question what he means Sam lifts you into his arms and carries you from the room and down the hall to another closed door. “Dean, open up she’s here.”

      Dean opens the door his hair damp but in his pajamas like Sam, “Come on in. How’s my Princess?”

      “I’m good Daddy. I’m a little sore but if feels really good,” you smile at the boys as you look around the room. It appears to be bath area but unlike the shower stalls down the hall, this one has a bathtub. A very large one that’s filled with steaming water and what looks like more rose petals. Sam leans over allowing you to stand although wobbly from the night time activities he keeps his hand on the small of your back as he guides you to the tub.

     Dean moves beside you tracing his finger along the edge of the collar, “May I take this off Princess?”

      “Yes Daddy,” Dean smiles removing the collar and walks it back to the box you had before closing the lid. You take a deep breath, “Thank you, Dean and Sam.”

      Sam helps you climb into the tub and you sit back relaxing against the porcelain before Sam speaks, “Thank you Y/N for trusting us. We can’t tell you what this night has meant to us.”

      “So, this was just a one-time thing?” you ask suddenly feeling very nervous. What if they really didn’t want you?

      Dean soon appears next to you with a washcloth and a bottle of some sort of body wash, “It’s not for us Y/N. We want this with you. All of it.” Sam agrees and you smile.

      “Even me, me? Like not Harley the submissive but shy hunter me?”

      “Especially you,” Dean continues. “Don’t get us wrong we love Harley and if you need to be here for sex then we get it but we definitely love shy hunter you. Don’t forget she’s the one we fell in love with.”

       You blush as Sam leans over taking the cloth from Dean, “We love everything about you, Y/N.”

       You only nod as blush burns in your cheeks. They take turns bathing you while Dean helps you out and rubs lotion all over your skin. Sam disappears while Dean takes care of you returning he helps you into your night gown and then Dean picks you up as you curl into his chest unable to stop yawning. Dean carries you back into the room where it appears Sam has changed the sheets and all three of you climb into bed. Sam pulls your back against his chest wrapping his arm around your middle and Dean faces you taking your hand into his before kissing you goodnight. You tell the boys you love them and slowly begin to fall back asleep but not before hearing the boys.

     “Can you believe it, Dean? She’s actually ours,” Sam speaks quietly.

     “I can’t Sammy but I be damned if we ever give this up,” with that Dean leans forward pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. Dean chuckles before speaking again, “Goodnight bitch.”

     “Goodnight jerk,” Sam replies and you smile to yourself. You wouldn’t have your boys any other way.


End file.
